masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Murphy
Matthew Murphy (service no. 6745-TX-7771) is a Marine Special Forces soldier who serves as a Green Beret. He enlisted into the program at age 23 and spent the next two years of his life preparing to become a Green Beret. Matthew comes from a middle class family that encouraged him to pursue the things he loved in life. He learned about the Green Berets at his University and decided to tryout to become a SF member. He later retired from the Berets and got his Ph.D in Biological Engineering. He works for the Systems Alliance in the Medical Division. Early Life Matthew was born on May 11th 2187 in Portland Maine to August and Jane Murphy. His mother was a gymnastic coach and Matthew pursued a career in gymnastics. He attended Thacher School in California where he was the Captain of the gymnastic team and one of the top students in his class. He later attended the University of Florida with a gymnastic scholarship and pursued a degree in biological engineering. Matthew graduated from the University of Florida with a Masters in Biological Engineering, he was accepted into Stanford Medical but decided to enlist and tryout for Special Forces. Military Career Special Forces Training Matthew started his SF training at age 23 on August 18th 2210 as a Sergeant (E-5) and passed SFAS training on June 6th 2211. He then attended Intelligence Sergeant Courses where he graduated on Feburary 19th 2212. Matthew then learned the Salarian language and graduated on November 30th 2212. Assignment Staff Sergeant Matthew Murphy was assigned to the 3rd Special Forces Group, 4th Battalion, Bravo Company, ODA 3425 as an Intelligence Sergeant. Matthew is to prepare intelligence for special operations raids and collect intel from the locals to prepare a better picture for his team on the ground. He often handles prisoners of war, maintains agents in the area, handles classified intel and maintains the security net. Rotations Matthew would often rotate around Bravo Company joining 3424 and 3421 for deployments. He'd fill the Assistant Sergeant role if needed or Communications Sergeant. Being fluent in Salarian, Matthew was often picked first to come along since the 3rd Special Forces Group often worked along the Salarian STG teams. Combat Deployments From 2213 to 2236, Matthew deployed over twelve times to the Attican Traverse and Interstellar Space to combat the Yahg, Targarium and Batarians. Matthew would often flip people and get info on the inside of these organizations to gain his team the advantage when going into combat. Yahg Deployments (2213-2221) Matthew deployed with the 3425 and 3424 to fight the Yahg in the Attican Traverse where the last pieces of the Yahg Empire still reigned. Matthew was able to create Yahg agents and get crucial intel on the inside of the organizations he was supposed to take down. 3425 was tasked with ending the leader of the broken factions and broker peace with the factions to not have another breakout of war. Matthew played a crucial role in negotiations to make sure that the Interstellar Republic and Yahg could live in peace without any war or conflict. Targarium Deployments (2222-2231) Matthew deployed with the 3425 and 3421 to fight the Sentinel species that took over the Terminus System. The Interstellar Republic thanked Matthew for their new ally and helped fight back against the Targarium. Over the next nine years, the 3425 and 3421 were able to support the Interstellar Republic's military campaign against the ruthless enemy and end their purge of organic life. They were able to secure the rest of the Galaxy and make sure the Targarium were no longer a threat. Batarian Deployments (2231-2236) Matthew deployed with the 3425 to fight the aggressive Batarian activity on the Interstellar Republic space due to being ignored during the Reaper War. Matthew deployed to Khar'Shan, flipped political leaders and were able to vote out leaders that wanted blood. Once order was restored to Khar'Shan, Matthew and the 3425 were given a unit citation for not letting another war break out. The Batarians have already suffered enough, no reason for them to lose more. Retirement On December 1st 2236, Matthew left the military after twenty four years of service to get his Ph.D in biological engineering. He wanted to get married and start a family, the reasons were good enough and the 3425 often see Matthew when he isn't working. Service Ranks * Sergeant (2210) * Staff Sergeant (2213) * Gunnery Sergeant (2223) * Sergeant First Class (2231) Notable Medals * Two Silver Stars * Interstellar Republic Unit Citation * Systems Alliance Unit Citation Ph.D and Second Job Ph.D Matthew attended Stanford Medical to get his Ph.D and entered into their four year program that guaranteed him a job for the Systems Alliance medical division. He graduated with a Ph.D in biological engineering at age 54 and accepted a job in Switzerland to become cell engineer. Cell Engineer Matthew worked along his colleagues to reproduce cells that could end memory loss in both short term and long term memory. He used rats as test subjects and worked his way up to human subjects where he was able to get humans with memory loss to no longer have any memory loss. He won a Pulitzer Prize for his work and later became the head Cellular Engineer. Matthew remains the Head Cellular Engineer as of 2254. Personality and Traits Matthew is a very sweet individual, he always asks others how they're doing and makes sure they're enjoying their time. He never gives up and showed that during gymnastics where he would be found practicing hard maneuvers on the double bar. It also showcased in his Special Forces Training. During his tenure of the military, he was a humble and nice individual. He would help Marines while stationed on bases and make sure they were prepared for what was going to happen out in the field. During combat, he was often found being extremely calm and relaxed for getting shot at. Keeping his cool allowed him to do his job effectively and save lives. After his duty, Matthew remained a very humble individual and focused on his academics to become the best he could. In the work environment, his efforts would rub off on people and he would make everyone else productive around him. He was instense and caring about his work, he wanted to succeed with the people aorund him and would often help them when they asked for help. Romance Wife Matthew met Lusina while he worked for BioSwiss in Switzerland. She was a professor in Psychology that published and won a Pulitzer Prize for her work. They dated for six years where she learned about his military career, gymnastics career and his Ph.D in biological engineering. They married in 2247 with family at the wedding. Lusina later attended Matthew's Pulitzer's Prize award ceremony for his work. Children They both agreed to have one child and it was girl named Eloise in 2250. Matthew helped his wife with getting her into gymastics where he was her coach and often spent as much time as he physically could with her. They encouraged her to find a passion in academics which later became astronomy. They often took trips to space and looked at the Sol System. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Systems Alliance Category:Male